


I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a lot of work to get the room to themselves. Now they just have to, y'know... actually take advantage of it.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from a Vanessa Carlton song and the actual sex doesn't start until over halfway through. Just so we're all clear.

It took a meticulously planned combination of bribery, awkward whispered confessions, and quiet promises to older siblings that sure fine they would be told all about how it went later to get the room to themselves, but eventually Ruby and Blake managed it. Weiss and Yang had solemnly sworn that for the next two hours they would stay in the library or cafeteria or literally any room in Beacon that was not the Team RWBY bedroom. Would it in fact take two hours? Ruby honestly had no idea, she had just given it a best guess. It could be over in five minutes for all she knew.

But time was the last thing on her mind now that her hand was leaving the knob of the shut door and she turned to face her girlfriend, who stood in the middle of the room flanked by bunk beds. “Okay, so. Sex.” Off to a _great_ start here, yep.

A hint of blush still showed on Blake’s cheeks as she smirked, “That’s the idea.”

“Right.” Ruby looked around, “Where do we… start?” Actual technical preparations for the act had come second to getting the space to themselves.

Blake took a step towards her, then another. “C’mere.” She said, wrapping an arm around Ruby’s waist right where Crescent Rose currently was not and pulling the smaller girl close against her, “We didn’t buy ourselves two hours to rush.”

“I guess we can take this slowish,” Ruby managed to get out before Blake leaned down and pressed their lips together. A brief squeak escaped Ruby’s lips as Blake did, and the sudden threat of buckling in her knees made her particularly appreciate the strength of Blake’s grip on her. 

After a moment Ruby regained her balance and pressed back, tongue slipping into Blake’s mouth as her hands reached up to interlace fingers somewhere back behind her girlfriend’s head, balls of her feet rising to stand bare toes on hardwood and the corners of her mouth curling up into the closest thing to a smile possible when one’s tongue is occupied as hers was. Ruby had found she liked kissing, once she got used to the idea – Blake tasted nice on her own, completely free of the smell or taste of fish (which Yang had absolutely asked her about when she was done laughing at a particularly apt use of the phrase “cat got your tongue?”), but planned kisses like this came with the added mint sting of toothpaste, and that was awesome.

The kiss was so involved that Ruby almost failed to notice Blake’s free hand unbuckling her cloak at the clasps, letting it fall to the ground. This was real, this was _happening_ , their clothes were all going to come off and then-

“Hang on!” Ruby said, breaking free of the kiss and wiggling out of Blake’s grip.

One of Blake’s eyebrows arced upwards, “You okay?”

“Yeah! I just…” Ruby picked up the cloak from where it had fallen, “Want to make sure the cloak is okay, y’know?” She could feel heat burning in her cheeks as she took way too long to fold it neatly and set it aside, avoiding any and all eye contact with Blake as she did so. This must have looked so immature and _stupid_ , ugh. After a moment she swung back around to hopefully resume, “Right, uh. Sorry, I just-“

Blake, though, had taken the opportunity to carefully remove something too – that or her ribbon had just vanished on its own. “No problem.” she replied, smiling as broad and kind a smile as Ruby had ever seen on her face. “Ready to get back to business?”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah.” And this time she was the one to press forward and start the kissing thing again, since she figured it was only fair after being the one to insist that it stop. She did not, however, engage Blake on anything involving their arms – her hands were too busy unbuttoning and pulling away Blake’s blazer, pulling it free of the faunus’ arms with only a brief moment of struggle and a small frustrated noise that escaped into the kiss. 

Could have gone worse, she supposed.

Then it was Blake’s turn to start undressing Ruby, and she broke her lips free of Ruby’s to move down to her neck as her fingers went to work on her blazer and vest, alternating between kisses and gentle bites as her fingers kept unfastening button after button at a steady rhythm. Ruby let out something halfway between a moan and a chirp when both had been pulled free, accompanied by a slightly harsher bite and the final kiss to her neck before Blake pulled up again to rest her forehead against Ruby’s.

“Doing alright?” Blake asked, hands coming to rest warm at Ruby’s sides, only the thin shirt keeping them away from her skin.

Ruby nodded once, taking advantage of the pause to get to work on evening the clothing score between them. “This is kind of awesome.”

“Only kind of?”

“You know what I mean!” Ruby frowned, but still finished off her work on the vest.

Blake smirked, fingers dancing up towards Ruby’s collar, “Guess I’ll just have to try harder.”

 _Please do_. Passed through Ruby’s mind as Blake used the momentum from undoing the knot at her throat to pull her back into a kiss.

Okay, she was probably going to be naked soon. Or at least topless, if the tugging of her shirt being pulled free of the vaguely tucked-in-ish state Ruby kept it in was any indication. Man, she had never really put much thought into how involved Beacon uniforms were before this. _Just breathe! Breathe a lot! Air is important! Breathe and don’t freak out, okay?_

Blake broke away again, luckily, before she could disappoint herself and indeed freak out a little. “Arms up.”

And just like that Ruby’s shirt was gone, and she was pretty sure this much of her skin had not seen fresh air without a shower being involved in a long time. Blake took a step back to look at her, smiling still, and Ruby was very glad she had remembered to tuck Crescent Rose away out of sight so that Blake was the only one looking.

Blake’s arm moved back around Ruby’s waist again after a moment, the taller girl bending a little at the knees to unzip Ruby’s skirt – or at least to try to.

“Sorry, it, uh. It gets stuck. Sometimes.” Ruby moved her hands over to force the zipper into cooperation. _You will pay dearly for this betrayal, non-combat skirt_ , she mentally hissed as she finally got it to move. “There we go.”

Blake chuckled a little but blessedly said nothing about it, nudging the skirt into dropping around Ruby’s feet before guiding Ruby’s hands up to her own collar to start returning the exchange.

 _You got this, Ruby. Blake’s uniform won’t betray you_. And indeed it did not! With minimal help making sure the shirt got all the way off, Blake was soon standing in her underwear just as Ruby was. It was the first time Ruby had seen her so… vulnerable was a poor word for it, so she went with exposed. Just skin and a little black cloth.

There were a couple scars on her stomach Ruby had never seen before – had anyone besides Blake herself? She wondered if there was a story behind them, and if there was how long it would be before Blake would tell her if she asked. Blake had opened up since they had started dating, but definitely not all the way. Ruby wondered how much this might change that.

“Time to pick a bed.” Blake announced, eyes flicking between the two top bunks.

Ruby’s hand raised to rub at the back of her neck, “Uh, Crescent Rose is in mine? So I vote yours.”

“You… put it in your bed?”

“It was the only place I could think of! I just didn’t wanna do it with Crescent Rose watching, y’know?” She looked away, “Besides, I like your bed.” It had significantly more Blake in it on any given night than her own.

Blake chuckled, “Alright, if you say so.” She swung her way up into her bed, and Ruby followed a little slower until they were both sitting cross-legged on top.

“Are you sure this’ll hold up through sex? I don’t really want to fall down.” Ruby asked, looking at the, even she had to suddenly admit, slightly shaky-seeming construction of the bunk beds. 

“Well, as some might say…” Blake looked away over the edge, “I think that would mean we’re doing it well.”

Ruby’s skin made up for the lack of clothing to telegraph the color she was named for, “I guess so.” She looked back to Blake, “So I guess next we get rid of the underwear?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, team leader.” Blake tucked her legs behind her and leaned forward, arms slipping over Ruby’s shoulders, “Just say when.”

Not quite capable of words, Ruby settled for a nod and Blake’s hands met at the small of her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it away inch by inch until finally she tossed it down to the floor with the rest of the shed clothes.

“Almost there.” Blake whispered, and she turned her attention toward Ruby’s panties – then started giggling.

“What?”

“You actually have underwear with little Beowolf faces on it. Where did you even _find_ these?” 

Her voice only held the lightest hint of teasing to it, but Ruby still frowned. “Not important! Besides, if you don’t like them-“

“No, not at all!” Blake stopped giggling and settled back into a smile, “I love them. They’re so _you_ , how could I not?”

“Oh.” Ruby looked away, “Uh… thanks?”

“But, since I _am_ a Huntress,” Blake hooked fingers under the band of the panties on either side, “I have to get rid of the Grimm. No matter how cute they are.”

Being naked had always been a little uncomfortable for Ruby – there was a reason why her battle outfit kept her entirely covered despite how Aura allowed otherwise. But this, she thought as she moved her legs to allow Blake room to slide her last piece of clothing off and toss it to the side, this felt _right_. Being here with Blake, even if Blake was still at least partially clothed. Or at least she was for now, Ruby supposed.

Blake sat back to admire her handiwork, and Ruby pulled her legs back under her, smiling back at the other girl. “Wow, Blake, thanks for saving me from all those scary Beowolves!”

“Teammates have to look out for each other,” Blake stretched her legs out and moved towards Ruby, “Now get over here.” And before Ruby could tell what had happened, in one swift motion Blake pulled her close and slid downwards so that Ruby was on top of her, arms keeping her face suspended over Blake’s on reflex.

After a brief “Eep!” of surprise, the position they were in registered to Ruby. “Are you sure you want me to be, uh-“ _On top?_

“You’re the leader, right? Give it a shot.”

Ruby put on her best determined face and reached around Blake. Bra time. Right. She knows how bras work, she just has to unhook it and pull it around and ideally not screw up. Ideally not screw up. Ideally…

The hook on the bra refused to come undone. Great. _Great_. Of course. This whole thing continued to just be a series of Ruby messing stuff up. Great. Ruby gave it one last weak tug before admitting that the hook had outsmarted her, and it… actually came apart. The determination on her face broke briefly in surprise, and Blake moved up to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

As she did, Ruby was able to pull the bra off Blake entirely and look at her chest for the very first time. Ruby generally avoided commenting on this sort of thing, but… _whoah_. And next she was going to take Blake’s underwear off, and then they would both be naked, and then they were gonna…

“Time out!” Ruby squeaked, sitting back so that she was just… straddling Blake. Topless Blake. Who was now pushing upwards on her arms.

“I don’t think there are usually time outs in foreplay, Ruby.”

“Well I’m the leader and I’m calling a time out. Just, y’know. Gotta catch my breath.” It had been basically using her Semblance to get away from her at this point with how short each intake of air had gotten.

Luckily, despite Ruby’s concerns, Blake did not get upset. In fact, she smiled even wider. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“You’re not angry?” Ruby asked, just to make sure.

Blake shook her head, “Not even a little. It’s cute”

After another few breaths, each steadier than the last, Ruby had managed to recover and nodded, “Alright, time out’s over. Back to business.” Sex business. She could do this! Ruby Rose did not get accepted into Beacon two years early just to falter when it came time to have sex with her girlfriend! Ozpin believed in her- _now was not the time to think about Professor Ozpin_.

Blake nodded back, and Ruby leaned over her again. Okay, so she would have to go down to deal with Blake’s panties and… well, _go down_. So she kissed Blake on the lips, then the chin, then the neck, then the shoulder, and kept going down from there until she was looking up at Blake’s face from her stomach, hands in the faunus girl’s underwear. And with one further nod from Blake, Ruby busied herself with the bottoms, and in seemingly no time at all they were both completely naked. Completely naked and completely alone and in bed and _she could do this_. She actually had confidence in her ability to do this. And _god_ Blake looked beautiful like this.

“Having fun down there?”

Oh. Maybe she had been staring for a little too long. “Just, uh, admiring the view?” Admiring was a big word, hopefully that sounded cool.

“You have no idea where to start, do you?”

Ruby winced. Maybe someday if she read as many books as Blake did she would be able to read Blake as well as she read Ruby, “No. Not really. I have fingers and I have a tongue and I know I’m supposed to use those at some point? But.” Probably she should have done more research.

“Just stick with your tongue for now.” Probably a smaller margin of error there than her fingers, yeah.

“Okay.” Ruby moved down and positioned herself over Blake’s- then suddenly found herself snickering.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Something funny?”

There were tactful ways Ruby could have replied. She could have said it was nothing, or that it was just because she was so dang happy. But the reply she actually went with was the honest one, just a single word once the snickering had subsided, “ _Pussy_.”

Blake reached down and lightly smacked Ruby on the shoulder with the back of her fingers, “I think I ended up in bed with the wrong sister.”

“Sorry,” Ruby mumbled, taking a final calming breath. Time to do this.

She ran her tongue up Blake’s folds from bottom to top to start. Given that Blake’s head flopped back and she moaned when Ruby reached the top, she supposed that was where she should focus her efforts. Yang had explained this, when Ruby had very _very_ sheepishly asked her for advice. The clit was at the top, and that was the most important part to pay attention to. Having never even really tried masturbating, Ruby found herself particularly clueless here. At least she was getting the hang of it?

Blake was making a lot of promising noises, at least, as Ruby continued to wind her tongue around in little loops and crosses. It was also probably a good sign that after a bit Blake’s hands found their way down to press Ruby’s shoulders against her thighs, then one crept it to tangle fingers in Ruby’s hair and keep her mouth pressed between the legs. At least, Ruby hoped, if her technique was not particularly amazing her enthusiasm would make up for it. The idea of getting more practice sounded pretty good, though, the more she got used to this. How it felt, how Blake tasted – this was worth all the screw-ups leading up to it.

“Ngh- _Ruby!_ ” Blake moaned at last, tensing and releasing under her. Ruby was pretty sure that meant she was done? Blake’s hand had gripped her hair pretty tightly and had now let go, so she took a chance and looked up.

“Did I do okay?” Ruby asked, licking traces of Blake Juice™ off of her lips.

Blake held up a finger, her head currently flopped back on the pillow and breathing heavily. _Should’ve taken a break to catch her breath_ Ruby thought idly as she watched.

“Good,” Blake said finally, swallowing and lifting her head up to meet Ruby’s gaze, “Definitely good.”

Ruby moved back up Blake, reversing the trail of kisses that had taken her down earlier until she was back at her girlfriend’s mouth “So,” she started between the kiss to Blake’s breast and the kiss to her collarbone, “What now?”

The grin that showed up on Blake’s face – an actual grin – was surprisingly predatory, “Now it’s my turn.”

Oh. Right. Time to get Ruby to – oh boy, if those were the kind of noises _Blake_ was making… “Should I roll over, then, or?”

“I like it down here. Just, y’know,” Blake was the one who looked away this time, “Move up?”

It took a second for Ruby to register the request, but it made sense. Her legs were already resting on either side of Blake, so if she scooted up they would be on either side of her face, and Blake could reciprocate. So she very slowly started making her way up Blake, the bunk bed lacking the room for her to make her approach any other way.

Blake, though, got impatient, and suddenly her hands were on Ruby’s butt and she had been scooted the rest of the way until she was right in position over Blake’s mouth.

“Okay, so you’re just gonna- _ah!_ ” Ruby tried to say, but apparently Blake knew exactly what she was planning to do and went ahead anyway. It felt – it felt _electric_ , rippling up her spine and coming to rest clouding her thoughts. No more talking, not while this was happening.

She probably should have expected Blake to be good with her tongue, given the whole part-kitty thing, but this just felt unreal. Like she was simultaneously lighter and heavier, like going beyond top speed with her Semblance – not even just the physical sensations, though that was part of it, but the fact that it was her and Blake and there was nothing between them. Just this moment they were sharing. And it was incredible.

Ruby was vaguely aware she was moaning aloud, but even if she could have done something to stop it she would have chosen not to. She was more than a little out of her depth – or at least, she was until a particular shift in Blake’s use of her tongue sent her head jerking right into contact with the ceiling.

“Ow! Ow ow ow.” Ruby groaned, holding her head.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, pulling back from her and looking up, “Did I-“

“No, not you.” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, disoriented from the sudden snap back to reality, “Me.”

“Time out?”

Ruby shook her head, “No way.”

“If you say so.” And as if in an effort to make sure Ruby’s head stopped bothering her, Blake returned to work with twice the vigor, which sent Ruby arching backwards and coaxed something that was almost a scream from her throat before she closed her mouth on it. The last thing they needed was someone from Team JNPR deciding to check on them across the hall.

Over the next minute – or few minutes? Or maybe jut seconds? Ruby felt a pressure start to build in her gut, getting bigger and bigger as Blake kept going. Breath caught in her throat and every muscle in her seemed to tense up before it all released at once, Ruby’s toes curling in and her eyes squeezing shut. “Blake…” She nearly whimpered, much less impressive than Blake’s cry of her name earlier.

“Did _I_ do okay?” Blake asked, smirking from between Ruby’s thighs.

Ruby managed a weak nod and a thumbs-up in response, and Blake silently wiggled her way up to sitting against the wall, Ruby in her lap. Their faces were both flushed, but they were also smiling wide.

By that point Ruby had recovered just enough to flop forward, nuzzling into Blake’s neck and laying a brief kiss on her shoulderblade. “I love you a lot, Blake.”

“I love you too, Ruby.” she replied, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

They stayed like that for a moment, quiet against each other, alone in the silence of the room together. After this they would have to go back to homework and missions and Team Stuff, but for now it was just them.

“So,” Blake eventually whispered, one finger casually twirling a few strands of Ruby’s hair, “Our time’s not up yet.”

Ruby turned and looked at the clock, “I’m kinda happy where I am.”

“I’m not about to complain.” Blake replied, shrugging.

Time for a return to Blake’s shoulder, Ruby supposed, “Sorry, this is just really nice.”

“It is.” Blake agreed, one hand starting to absentmindedly rub her back.

Ruby sighed, relaxing into Blake’s touch. “Sorry about all the starting and stopping and stuff. I know you’re probably used to better, but.”

Blake paused, “Ruby, that was my first time, too.”

“It what?” Ruby pulled back, “Oh no, then I’m really so-“

“Don’t be.” Blake put a finger on Ruby’s lips, “If I didn’t want the full Ruby experience we wouldn’t have gotten this far. I love you, okay? All of you. Time-outs and jokes and all. I just kept us on track.”

Tears blurred Ruby’s vision and she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. Her amazing, wonderful girlfriend. “I love you _so much_.”


End file.
